


Day Twenty: Lost

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt No Comfort, Injured Character, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Twenty: LostOrJesse escapes from the grasps of Talon, only problem is... he has no idea where he’s ended up
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Day Twenty: Lost

Every muscle in Jesse's body was screaming for him to stop.

His whole body ached with every movement and rushed stride he took.

But he couldn't stop running.

Talon would find him.

He couldn't let them find him.

Going back would be a death sentence.

So he kept running.

Bare feet crashing against the forest floor.

Who knew talon wouldn't supply shoes as a part of his prisoner attire.

The rest of said attire was in no better shape then he was.

Ripped in a few places, blood patches here and there.

And it was not helping at all with the August chill in the air.

Without his control, Jesse felt his knees go slightly weak underneath him.

He fell to his knees hard, the wet floor soaking his thin pants quickly.

It was eerily quiet around him.

The only sounds where his harsh breathing and the occasional animal.

Had he run far enough?

Was Talon finally off his tail for a little bit?

Looking up through his mattered hair that fell over his eyes. Jesse looked around to make sure that the coast was in fact clear

Nothing

No one

Only himself

Half naked

Injured

Cold

And down an arm

With a sigh, Jesse allowed himself to fall back against a tree and catch his breath.

How long had it been since Talon had taken him?

He had no way to keep track of time in his dark and lonely prison cell.

His hair had grown almost past his shoulders.

So it had to have been a decent amount of time.

He wasn't surprised no one had attempted to rescue him.

He had "died" in an explosion and Talon hadn't given anyone anything else to believe otherwise.

It had been torturous.

They had tried to change him.

Beat him into submission.

Experiment on him.

Anything to change him into nothing but their mindless tool.

But they wouldn't change him.

Not when he had someone to get home to.

_Hanzo..._

Jesse missed him like a hole in the head.

He was the only thing that had kept him going during his captivity.

If it wasn't for him... Jesse didn't want to think about where he'd be right now.

A strong shiver pulled him out of his own mind and back to the present.

He was still in this forest.

No idea where he was.

All he knew is that he was cold, hungry, exhausted and down on an arm.

He was very, _very_ lost.

"Well... shit"

There was no point in just sitting around.

Walking was his best bet.

With a groan and protest from his body, Jesse hauled himself up off the ground and began to walk.

Hoping that somewhere

Somehow

He'd find his way home

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
